


Chicken Soup for the Markiray Soul

by angrygoomba



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, ray hates being sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygoomba/pseuds/angrygoomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray decides to ignore being sick in order to see his boyfriend that he hasn't spent time with in a long time.</p><p>Mark isn't happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Markiray Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was in major need of some good cuteness, and then this popped out.
> 
> Still took me forever to edit though, since I'm pretty lazy, but I digress.
> 
> Here's some cuteness for the smallest ship I know!

Ray had a few lucky things going for him in his life, like being great at video games, having pretty sweet hair, a really great guy as a boyfriend, and being pretty healthy even when others around him are calling in sick left and right. Today, however, wasn’t one of his lucky days. When he had awoken, Ray had a sore throat that felt like nails, a pretty rough cough, a dull headache behind his tired eyes, and a sniffly nose.

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, he looked pretty bad. He looked tired and he felt gross. He didn’t like being sick, though, even if he should just try to rest to help take care of whatever little bug he had. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his face, the cool water feeling nice compared to his skin. He probably had a fever too, but told himself he was just warm from sleep. Ray thought of getting in the shower but that thought made him feel even more tired, even if it would feel good.

Ray was stubborn, though, so he decided to deny being sick in favor of breakfast. Ray went into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal then sat on the couch, flipping on the tv for some simple cartoons.

After only a few bites of the sugary food, which he had to choke down because of his sore throat, his stomach turned and he set it aside. Ray looked at the clock on his kitchen wall across the room. Ray was going to go over to Mark’s place for video games and pizza around noon, but it was only just past 10:30. He sighed and laid down on the couch, curling into a ball to offset the sudden chills he felt. Ray idly thought of just crawling back into bed and calling Mark to cancel their lazy date, but they’d both been busy and this was the first time he got to see Mark in almost two weeks, even with their apartments only being a short bus ride away from the other’s, so he just laid there and waited.

He stayed there for another hour, curled up and blankly watching cartoons, before he got up and turned off the tv and padding into his room to get dressed. He threw on a sweatshirt over the shirt he had on, adorned with the tower of pimps shaped by phrases said by him and his best friends, and just kept on the flannel pajama pants he had on. Ray grabbed a beanie off his dresser, not wanting to deal with his hair, and after gathering his phone, wallet, keys, and 3ds, he slipped on his shoes and left his apartment.

It was a short walk from his apartment building to the bus stop, then a 15 minute ride to the stop right outside Mark’s building. Ray stepped off the bus and coughed into his sleeve, telling himself it was from the exhaust fumes. He pressed the button for the intercom to Mark’s apartment.

“Y’ello?” came Mark’s voice from the speaker.

“It’s me, dude, let me in,” Ray said and a few seconds later there was a buzz and the front door unlocked. He went inside and up the two flights of stairs to Mark’s apartment and snuffled as he knocked on the door. Mark answered with his usual smile, but it soon disappeared when he saw Ray.

“You look terrible,” Mark said, stepping back to let Ray into the apartment and shutting the door behind him.

“Hello to you too,” Ray mumbled, his voice scratchy. He removed his beanie and shoved it into his pocket, his head suddenly feeling too hot with the small temperature change from outside into Mark’s apartment.

“Are you sick?” Mark asked, looking his boyfriend over.

“Psh, no,” Ray said with a small cough. “I’m totally fine dude.” His small cough turned into a small fit, and he looked back at Mark with watering eyes. “Totally fine.”

“Ray,” Marked sighed and led the other to the couch. They both sat and Ray sniffled.

“I could run a marathon,” Ray said and mimicked running while leaning back on the couch, his feet running a foot above the ground before he flopped them down with a sigh. Mark smiled at that but felt Ray’s forehead.

“You have a fever, Ray,” Mark said and frowned. “Did you wake up not feeling okay?”

“Woke up totally healthy,” Ray said, shrugging. “Could climb Mount Everest.” Mark gave him a flat look which said he didn’t believe him as Ray had another small coughing fit.

“A fever and a cough,” Mark said and looked Ray over. “Anything else?” Ray sighed and shrugged, finally giving in.

“Head hurts and my throat feels like I swallowed knives,” he said with a sniffle. “And my nose is a little runny. But it’s not a big deal don’t worry about it. Let’s just play some games.” Ray moved to grab the Xbox controller that was on the coffee table. Just then Ray noticed that Mark had set up a few red bulls for them both and some chips on the table as well as the game controllers, having planned for Ray’s arrival and for them to spend the day as they usually did when neither were busy with other things and they could spend a lazy day in together.

Ray snuffled and handed a controller out to Mark expectantly. Mark took it but frowned and stood, setting the controller back on the table. Ray looked up at him and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Mark turned and disappeared into his bedroom. A few moments later he came back with the comforter off his bed, a box of tissues, and a fresh pair of clothes.

He set down his bundle on the couch and handed Ray a tissue. As he blew his nose, Ray watched Mark lay the blanket out across the back of the couch as if getting it ready to snuggle up in. He set the box of tissues on the table and the fresh clothes on Ray’s lap.

“Mark, what are you doing?” Ray asked but Mark didn’t answer. Instead he grabbed the drinks and took them back to his kitchen. Mark returned with a glass of orange juice and a few pills. He set them both down on the table then turned and looked at his boyfriend.

“You need rest,” Mark looked at Ray seriously. “And to change your clothes.”

Ray let Mark pull off his sweatshirt, taking out his things from the pocket and setting them on the table. Mark helped him take off his shirt as well, which Ray realized had started to get sweaty from his trip over. He also helped Ray get the fresh shirt on, but let Ray wiggle out of his pajama pants alone, instead just handing him the fresh pair to slide on. They were a little big for him, Mark’s favorite fluffy pair that had his trademark M’s and pink mustache symbol all over them, so he tied the string tight around his waist to keep them from slipping.

“Take those, it’ll help your headache,” Mark told him, pointing to the pills. Ray did as he was told as Mark threw his dirty clothes into his own laundry hamper. He then had Ray sit inside the little blanket cocoon he made and wrapped him up snugly.

“Thank you,” Ray mumbled and Mark smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed Ray’s forehead.

“Of course,” he said sweetly. “You’re sick and you need to take care of yourself.”

“I’m not sick,” Ray grumbled with a small cough. Mark rolled his eyes.

“And if you’re gonna ignore it, I’ll take care of you,” He said, ignoring Ray’s comment.

“Dude, you don’t have to do that,” Ray said, but Mark shook his head.

“I want to.” He stood and slipped on a pair of shoes he had by the couch. “I’m gonna go out and get stuff to make you some soup and I’m gonna get some medicine and some more tissues. You need anything else just yet?”

“Mark, really, you don’t have to make me soup,” he said with a shake of his head, looking around at all the things Mark already brought out. “I’m fine with just some canned stuff and what you already got for me. You don’t have to go buy anything just for me.”

“Ray, it’s really not a problem,” Mark said, sitting next to him on the couch. “Besides, even if it were, you’re worth it.” Ray was caught by surprise by Mark’s words and felt his face flush bright red. Mark’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned.

“Did you not know that?” he said. 

“Shut up,” he said and covered his face with the blanket he had around him. Mark chuckled and scooted closer, putting an arm around the bundle that was his boyfriend. 

“‘Cause you totally are,” Mark tried to pull Ray’s arms away from his face so he could see him, but even sick he had a bit of strength. He laughed and stopped, instead just planting a kiss on top of his head. “You’re worth all the effort to make soup and to get some proper medicine and way more.”

“Dude, shut up,” Ray whined from his cover. He peeked out at Mark, his face still red. “You sound like you love me or something.” Mark’s grin turned sheepish, and his cheeks turned a little pink.

“I do love you, Ray,” he said softly and Ray glared at him.

“Stop being cute, oh my god,” Ray groaned, hiding his face again but leaning into Mark’s hug. Mark laughed and kissed the top of his head again.

“I love you, and I’m gonna make soup for you and you’re gonna rest and get better and I’m not letting you go home until you are,” Mark stated with a determined nod, rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. Ray sighed and uncovered his face and laid his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Fine,” he relented. “You can take care of me or whatever.” Mark smiled and gave him a squeeze.

“Why did you come over if you were sick in the first place?” Mark asked and Ray shrugged.

“Because yolo,” he said and looked at Mark, who laughed. “And because I wanted to see you. It’s been weeks, dude, and I kinda really missed you.” Mark smiled at that and brought a hand up to Ray’s face.

“I missed you too,” Mark said softly. He tilted Ray’s chin up and softly kissed him. Their first kiss in weeks. Ray let his eyes flutter shut and he sighed into the kiss, then pulled back quickly.

“Dude, I don’t wanna get you sick, too,” he said but Mark shook his head, kissing him again.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mark said softly against Ray’s lips. “You’re worth it, remember?” Ray’s face went red again and Mark grinned, laughing as Ray shoved him off the couch and onto the floor.

“Go get soup, you sweet talking motherfucker,” Ray grumbled and Mark smiled and stood.

“I’ll be back soon,” Mark said and went to open the door. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Mark?”

Mark stopped, about to shut the door behind him, and turned to face his sick boyfriend.

“Yeah Ray?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
